scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee is a Bee from ''Sonic X'' Roles He played Luca in Angry Toons Cosmo He is a scrub jay He played Gingy in Ickis (Shrek), Ickis 2 (Shrek 2), Ickis the Third and Ickis Forever After He is a gingerbead man He played Maroshi in Bunnicula's Bride: Full of Treasures He is a surfer moonflower He played Pudge in Birds Don't Dance He is a penguin He played Pablo in The Sonic Characters (The Backyardigans) He is a penguin Trivia *Charmy is the youngest male character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *In the English manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, Charmy was labeled as being sixteen years of age; however, with the release of Sonic Heroes, his age has been retconned to six. It should be noted that the Japanese manual for Chaotix didn't list an age for Charmy as it did for the other characters, although the other characters' ages were also inconsistent with their later portrayals. *His size changed greatly from Chaotix (in which he was very small) to Sonic Heroes (in which he was approximately the size of Cream, who is smaller than other Sonic characters, but far larger than previously proportioned). *Charmy is the first (and currently only) anthropomorphic insect in the entire cast of the series in the video games. *During the cutscene that took place before the Egg Hawk battle in Sonic Heroes, Charmy acts as if he's never met Robotnik before, which contradicts the events that took place in Knuckles' Chaotix. This may be because Espio referred to him as Doctor Eggman, but Charmy may have remembered him as Doctor Robotnik. This also ignores the fact that the Chaotix keep pictures of the Badniks from the original Sonic the Hedgehog in their office. **However, according to Takashi Iizuka, Charmy and the Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes were recreated as new characters from the same characters in Knuckles' Chaotix when Sonic Heroes was designed, ignoring certain traits that had been established in Knuckles' Chaotix that would have contradicted their intent in the game. *So far, Charmy is the only member of the Chaotix not to appear playable without the rest of his team (Espio appeared in Sonic the Fighters and Sonic Rivals 2; Vector appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, its sequels, and Sonic Free Riders). *Charmy has proven, despite his small size, he is actually very strong because he can lift both Vector and Espio and remain in flight. *In Sonic 3D Blast, a unnamed Badnik bears a resemblance to a giant-headed Charmy. *Charmy is one of the few male characters to wear clothes other than the usual gloves and shoes. *Charmy is seen to have a small bee badge on his jacket. *Charmy seems to be so scatterbrained that he sometimes can't remember what to do. In the DS version of Sonic Colors, Charmy seems to have forgotten that he was sent on a job and was too focused on the rides. *Charmy is the least seen character of the current Team Chaotix in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. *In'' Shadow the Hedgehog'', he can't be controlled by the second player, unlike Vector and Espio. This is most likely because he floats like the Eggman monitor and Doom's Eye. Note that the Xbox version lacks multiplayer in story mode. *Charmy, despite being male, possesses a stinger. In real life, the stinger is an attribute only female bees possess. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Chaotix Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fly types Category:Bees Category:Playable characters Category:Musical characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Screaming Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Manuelvil1132